cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowDragon
}} --> |} ShadowDragon, also known as Shadow, is the general term for the highest position of government in Cheeselands. Currently only one person has ever been the ShadowDragon. History The current ShadowDragon was the founder of the Cheeselands and is the first person to be in the position. His real name is not currently known as throughout his whole time in the Cheeselands he has always been referred to as ShadowDragon. He, as of now, is an extremely popular ruler and his popularity has never faltered throughout his entire rule. He has brought the Cheeselands strength up from it's original size of almost nothing to a grand nation of more then 4000 square miles and with over 50,000 nation strength. Reports of Untimely Demise Unfortunately, during his career in the Random Insanity Alliance, the hunter known as Shadow Slayer tracked him down. After a long battle, during which he was repeatedly slain (Shadow's tend to respawn), he was ultimately finished off on January 18, 2011. Reports of this were later found to be false propaganda released by Shadow Slayer and Shadow was discovered to be still alive and well. Awards *Recipient of the RIA's Funktaur Award in August 2008 for his exceptional work as Head of Internal Affairs. *Recipient of the rank of Captain of the Legion of Merit from the Armed Coalition of Valor on January 19, 2009. It is given to those outside the ACV who had served them with honour, sacrificed for them, or helped them out in times of need.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=45747 *Recipient of the TOOL Diplomacy Medal. It was given to government that had dealt with TOOL and helped them during the Second Unjust War.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84426 *Recipient of the TOOL Cordiality Award. It was given to those who TOOL met on the battlefield during the Second Unjust War who were honorable opponents from other alliances. Recipients were nominated by members of TOOL.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84426 *Recipient of Honorary Membership in the Global Order of Darkness for having "gone to the mat for us on countless occasions, proved sober counsel, and embody qualities we find admirable and deserving of recognition." http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=107050 File:RIAFunktaurAward.png|RIA Funktuar Award File:Legionmeref1.jpg|ACV Legion of Merit File:Legionin2.jpg|ACV Legion of Merit File:TOOLFAribbon-1.jpg|TOOL Diplomacy Medal File:TOOLCORDIALITY-2-1.jpg|TOOL Cordiality Award HonoraryGODMedal.png|Honorary GOD Medal Positions held * Member of the Random Insanity Alliance, July 23/24 2006 — Present * Member of 42, the 3rd bRIgade of the Random Insanity Alliance, December 2006 — February 2007 * Leader of 42, the 3rd bRIgade of the Random Insanity Alliance, February 2007 * Captain Planet of the Random Insanity Alliance, January 1 2008 — February 28 2008, May 1 2008 — May 31 2008 and July 1 — August 30, 2008 * Random Insanity Alliance Official Diplomat, End of May 2008 — August 2008 * Official Diplomat to the International States of Solidarity and Freedom, June 17 2008 — August 2008 * Official Diplomat to the Greenland Republic, June 17 2008 — August 2008 * Recipient of the RIA Great War III Veteran's Medal, (Never saw combat, ended before sent to attack) * Recipient of the RIA Great War IV Veteran's Medal, (Never saw combat, ended before sent to attack) * Veteran of the War of the Coalition (LEN-RIA War and RIA-STA War fronts) * Head of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance, July 1 2008 — August 10, 2008 * Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, August 10 2008 — Present category:The Cheeselands Category:RIAers Category:Captain Planets of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Triumvirs of the Random Insanity Alliance